The pilgrimage continues
by Mad-Dog3
Summary: Final chapter up...Goren goes MIA...anymore info would wreck it. PLEASE R&R. Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Goren, Eames or Deakins.  
  
A/N: R&R - positive and negative ones. I like all of em'.  
  
Unknown location Day 5  
  
The cold nights air blows in his face; causing his limp, wet body to shake uncontrollably in the darkness. His head is spinning, but he tries to open his eyes anyway. The left one is swollen shut. Licking his lips all he tastes is blood. Another cool breezes sweeps through the room; forcing him to take the fetal position to stay warm. With every moment his entire body screams in pain. Cold, hungry, and dazed he lays on the floor; and waits.  
  
4 hours later Chains clatter loudly as the door opens. With his good eye Goren makes out 3 large silhouettes. The first to enter has a flashlight and immediately shines it on his face. Goren's eyes try to adapt to the bright light; out of sheer instinct he lifts his arms to shield his face. But is quickly restrained by two men.  
  
Still shining the light in his face, he wastes and no time to look him over in disgust he spits on him. Goren to weak to even flinch; leys still.  
  
The man with the flashlight kneels down and looks directly into Goren's eyes, in a heavy Hispanic accent speaks; "Hola, mi amigo. Mi nombre es Perez. You must be Detective Goren. Now that I've introduced myself - Se para." [English: Hello, my friend. My name is Perez.]  
  
Goren doesn't comply. This act of disobedience angers Perez. "SE PARA!" Then he motions the two men to get him up. After pulling him to his feet, Goren struggles to stay erect. His efforts are wasted because he is pushed down on his knees. [English: Stand up!]  
  
Perez outraged by the detectives lack of respect; whispers into Goren's ear, "Tu me respetarias? You will. I will make sure of it." [English: You will (do you) respect me?]  
  
With the guards holding him still. Perez cups his face, unzips his pants and proceeds to urinate on Goren's face. Goren grits his teeth and begins to feel ill. The guards laugh and ask for their turn.  
  
Perez denies their request. Zips up his pants and turns to leave. In Spanish he says, "El es todo tu yo - quedate con el solo mantenlo vivo." [English: He's all yours - just keep him alive.]  
  
The two men hoot and holler in excitement.  
  
Goren had never formally studied Spanish in school, he had a hunch; he was 'in a world of shit.'  
  
MCS  
  
5 days previous  
  
It had been 5 days since her partners disappearance. Most of the detectives thought it was a fluke when he hadn't shown up on Monday. Eames assumed he took a personal day. Deakins however didn't take well to the fact that Goren was a no show, no call and was furious. When Tuesday rolled around Eames became concerned. As much as she'd like to deny it, she didn't sleep well Monday night; she had a feeling something was wrong. She'd called him several times throughout the day, at home and his cell but never got through. Knowing he'd call back, she left a couple of messages, each sounding angrier. He never did. It wasn't until Wednesday that her hunch was confirmed.  
  
Ring.  
  
"Major Case, Detective Eames speaking."  
  
"Hi, this is Carol Mills; a nurse from Carmel Ridge. I looked into your inquiry, and no, he didn't come by Saturday. His mother was very upset. So was her room-mate; Claire. Is something wrong? Up until now, he's never missed a Saturday afternoon visits."  
  
"We're looking into it. Thank you for looking into it."  
  
"Glad I could help you. Robert, is such a nice gentleman."  
  
Eames could only smile at the nurses sentiments. "That he is. Well thank you again, and I'll be in touch if anything is uncovered."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye" Hanging up the phone Eames takes a minute to collect herself before informing Deakins of the news.  
  
Deakins' Office  
  
"What? That means he has been missing for 5 days!" Hollers Deakins.  
  
"Yes sir, it does. Rogers and Carson checked his apartment for prints, and put an APB out. Nothings been uncovered - yet."  
  
Deakins, realized how hard this must be on Eames. Your partner being missing is a scary thought. "Eames, we'll find him." He didn't need to say anything more.  
  
Eames stood there, shocked. The reality of the situation had finally hit. *Her * partner was missing. Deakins last statement raced through her mind, "we'll find him." . The words were meant to comfort her. They did just the opposite. A shiver went down her spine. "dead or alive." It wasn't really a question, nor was it meant as a statement, it was the truth.  
  
Deakins knew there were no words to sooth away the fear or anxiety of the situation. He just stood there with her in silence.  
  
Over the course of the next 17 hours Eames was aware that Deakins had pulled every string he had to get the investigation off the ground. So far, they had nothing; no witnesses, fibers, blood, or notes. They had no evidence and no leads. Who ever was behind of this was thorough.  
  
Unknown location  
  
Day 5  
  
Goren didn't know how much more he could take. The two maniacs were showing no signs of slowing down. Once Perez left, they let go and let him fall over. They just laughed and conversed in Spanish.  
  
One had a stick and struck Goren's chest and back with it. Goren whimpered and tried to crawl away. This act elicited another laugh from them. The other kicked him repeated in the chest. This went on for 10 minutes.  
  
Goren figured they were bored and would leave. One pulled him up on his feet and held him there while the other one punched him. Every blow made Goren wish he was dead. They stopped and went to the door to find Perez standing their with a smile on his face. Goren couldn't tell what Perez handed the man who greeted him. Whatever it was, it only took three blows to his chest to make Goren lose consciousness. 


	2. The end is near

2 ½ hours later. Within a few hours, Goren regained consciousness and moaned, although he wished he hadn't. The two maniacs were still there. By their initial reaction they were surprised, by his 'awaking' and they didn't try to hide it. One picked up the crowbar and struck Goren on the collar bone. Making him yelp. Noticing the mans wind up for another blow; Goren rolls over to his side to avoid it, the sound of the crowbar making contact with the cement resonates in the room. As soon as did manage to roll over, he was kicked over and over in the chest, and groin by the other one.  
  
4 hours later. The next time he awoke he was alone and cold. Breathing was becoming too painful to do. Every breath caused a ripple effect, pain, pain and more pain. At this point, death looked fantastic. His shirt at the had beginning provided warmth, but it was now destroyed. The parts that weren't, were soaked in sweat and blood. A cold breeze collided with his exposed skin. His back and chest burned from the beating. His head hurt from the constant pounding against the cement floor and walls. And the taste of piss remained in his mouth.  
  
Day 6  
  
Relying on what he learned in the Army; Goren knew if he wanted to live, he had to make sure his wounds didn't get infected. He'd use the water he was given but it was polluted with who knows what. He'd drink it but wouldn't use it. He blindly searches the room for materials, but comes up empty handed. Frustrated he punches the wall causing his knuckles to bleed. 'Smart move.' His brain was not working. He was hungry, cold, depressed and in a hell of a lot of pain.  
  
'Shit.' He thought. Then it occurred to him, that was his answer. Urine is the best natural antibacterial out there. His slacks were practically thread barren. Tearing off a piece he used it as a wash cloth. He never imagined he'd have to do this, and tries to take a piss.  
  
Day 7  
  
Goren didn't know if it was night or day. He had no watch or any other way of knowing. Every time he tried to talk he was beaten.  
  
Some days nothing would happen, other days he wished he was dead. Before long Goren was delirious. Spending the days in the dark laying on the ground wondering if Eames was looking for him. Or if she even cared.  
  
Day 8  
  
Sitting at home, Perez was pleased with his plan. He could have killed him days ago, but didn't. He wanted to tear Goren down - mentally and physically. It only took 9 days of being denied food and having the shit kicked out him. He wanted redemption for his brother's death - Jorge. This is what he's waited for - Detective Goren's breaking point. Now, he could kill him.  
  
MCS Day 9  
  
"It's been 9 days! We don't even have one damn lead!" yells Eames as she paces across the room.  
  
"Eames, the whole city of NY is out there looking.." Explains Deakins.  
  
"That's not good enough!!!" screams a distressed Eames.  
  
"Eames."  
  
Eames couldn't hold it back , she couldn't play tough anymore. She * needed * Bobby . With tears streaming down her face, she strings together a sentence,. "No, don't you dare.You said.we'd find him! You. you promised."  
  
With that she stalks out of the office. She needed to escape from it all. Grabbing her jacket and purse she leaves to find Bobby.  
  
Unknown location Day 9  
  
As soon as the door opened Perez was meet with a whiff of a foul smell. Perez observed the wounds on the Detectives back. He was more than pleased with the work of his colleagues. He ventured closer to check the detective's pulse. But the stench of urine made him step back.  
  
"This will all be over - soon." Sneers Perez as he leaves.  
  
Goren wanted nothing more than to die. But not like this. This, this he thought was all wrong. He wanted..his mother..no..Eames.  
  
Goren was to weak to stand up, let alone walk, so the two men drag Goren outside to a bigger area. Propping him against the wall the men work quickly, fitting him with a vest. The vest was bulky and heavy. Goren had no idea what was happening, or why he was wearing this vest.  
  
"Be careful!" yells Perez.  
  
Before snapping handcuffs on Goren, they nod there head in acknowledgement.  
  
Perez walks closer to Goren and smiles. "Are you prepared die?"  
  
Goren is silent.  
  
Perez continues to lecture - " Do you want to know what's so special about this vest? I'll tell you. It's packed with 40 pounds of explosives, and other 25 pound of shrapnel and rat poison."  
  
Goren's right eye widens. Perez notices this and continues. "Have you figured out your part now, detective? You're going to finish, what my brother couldn't. Because you killed him before he could carry out the mission."  
  
"Jorge." Mumbles Goren.  
  
"Ding, Ding! You won!" laughs Perez. "What is the word you Americans use? Ironic - I think it is. My brother wanted to die honorably in the name of Allah, but you killed him. Soon you will die too, all in the name of god."  
  
MCS Day 9  
  
Before getting out of the van, Perez turns around to face Goren; "Ready? Now remember you can't detonate the bomb - only I can. I'll be watching you."  
  
With that they dump his body and speed off.  
  
Eames slowly walked back to the police plaza. She regretted what she had said to Deakins. Deep down she knew he meant well. This was taking a toll on everyone. Not just her. How could I be so selfish? Eames thought as she walked into the building.  
  
Upon entering Sergeant Tomczak runs into her making Eames spill her coffee. "Hey, watch.."  
  
"Sorry Detective. they found Goren." Sputters the sergeant.  
  
"Where?" demands Eames.  
  
"Uh, about three blocks for here, he's in pretty bad shape."  
  
"Does the Captain know? He's already there. Do you want a ride?"  
  
"Driving takes too long, I'm going to run there."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
By the time Eames reached where Goren reportedly was a mass crowd had formed. Police officers and detectives were in the front line. Eames pushed her way towards the front and sees Deakins. Who is trying to coax Goren to calm down and come out from the barricade of garbage.  
  
He's good eye widens when he spots Eames approaching. Frantically he tries to yell, "get away from me!" but the duck tape covering his mouth muffles it.  
  
Standing to the left of Deakins, Eames starts talking to Bobby; "Bobby, it's me. Alex, it's going to be okay."  
  
Eames tries to come closer to get a better look. But Goren's behavior becomes more eradicate, thrashing and making noise, making her pause.  
  
Deakins was stumped, "People from Bellevue are on there way to assist in the extraction of Goren."  
  
Eames didn't think Goren had gone off the deep end and tries another approach. Taking a few steps closer, causes Goren to thrash around even more. Instead Eames tries to talk to him. "Bobby, what is it? You don't want me to come to you?"  
  
Goren shakes his head yes. His hearts begs to differ.  
  
"Bobby? Are you hurt?"  
  
Not wanting people to come to closer, Goren lies and shakes his head no.  
  
Eames could see he was lying.  
  
The crowd across the street had quadrupled in size. More and more civilians and officers were showing up. The media had also perched itself; dead center of it all. This was not good thought Goren.  
  
Tears were welling up in Goren's eyes. How was he supposed to tell them all to get the hell away if they didn't want to die. His only chance with Eames.  
  
15 blocks away  
  
In the van Perez watched the event unfold on the small screen. His plan was going accordingly. His finger itched to pull the switch, then he remembered what his mother told him, 'patience pays.'  
  
Crime scene  
  
Eames was losing her patience, and runs over to Goren. Goren freaks out, he didn't care if he died but he would not let his partner be killed. Eames reaches Goren and gasps when she sees his battered face. "Bobby."  
  
Goren starts kicking trying to get Eames away. Eames backs away and then sees the duck tape preventing Bobby from talking. "Bobby, all I'm going to do is remove the tape."  
  
Goren put up a fight, he didn't want to hurt her, so he let her win. After removing the tape. Goren yells, 'Get away from me! Get the fuck away! Clear out all these people - NOW! "  
  
Eames was confused. "Do it!!!!!!!" screams Goren.  
  
Perez attention had drifted away from the small tv. He was watching his watch, counting the seconds to noon. 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51...  
  
TBC.. 


	3. Buying time

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Keep em' coming. The last chapter will be up soon.  
  
Crime Scene  
  
53 seconds until noon.  
  
"Hi this is Kathy Philips reporting breaking news; moments earlier we reported, Detective Robert Goren who had been missing for 9 days was found. The search ended this morning where he was found over there laying in a pile on garbage here. He seems to be having some sort of psychotic episode and refuses any assistance. Wait something is happening. Peter let's get a close up."  
  
"Get back! Get back!" yells Eames.  
  
Eames didn't know why Goren wanted everyone away from him. It didn't makes sense.  
  
Deakins followed Eames lead and instructed other officers to start clearing people away from Goren. He didn't know why, however he wasn't in a position to question Goren's motive either. "Get back. Get back."  
  
Goren watched Eames in action. It ignited a flicker of hope in his mind.  
  
The crowd was not cooperating. "Why do we need leave?' What's going on?" were the most common questions. Eames was frustrated by the lack of cooperation. Repeating the same words over and over. "There's no time for question. I'm telling you to go home. Or I'll have you arrested." Her last statement made a few of the spectators leave.  
  
45 seconds  
  
Deakins was over arguing with the media. "We have a right be here." Fires the reporter.  
  
"Look you may have freedom of the press, but I have the right to arrest you for civil disobedience. Now leave."  
  
The reporter was not done yet, "Is that a threat, detective?"  
  
"I can make it one, and it's Captain."  
  
The tone of Deakins voice made the reporter uneasy.  
  
"Let's go. We can set up somewhere ELSE."  
  
15 blocks away  
  
15 seconds  
  
Perez's concentration was broken when the news stopped filming his elaborate plan in action. .  
  
"What the hell?!" he screams.  
  
Starting the engine he curses.  
  
Crime scene  
  
Eames was still negotiating with the public. "You need to leave the area immediate, you're lives are in grave danger."  
  
"Yeah right, you just want to cover up a government conspiracy." Shouts a man from the crowd.  
  
" You're genius detective is a mental case! You just don't want the public to know!" shouts another.  
  
Eames was tired of the blasphemy. "You think this a JOKE??!! Officers, arrest them all. And get em'out my sight!."  
  
The handcuffs were cutting in his wrist and his breathing was becoming rigid. Goren tried to focus on something, anything. He decided to focus on his partner, he watched Eames trying to persuade the public mass to leave. From his perspective she wasn't having much luck. He wanted to scream, 'I'm wearing a bomb you idiots! It's to risky.I'm so tired.' Fading in and out of consciousness he thoughts wondered. 'I hope it's not Saturday.my mom would be so disappointed in me.Deakins' is going to be pissed that I missed work..I wonder what Elizabeth is up to.or was it Nicole?..I'm so tired.'  
  
Turning around Eames sees Goren slouched, against the wall with his eyes closed. "Oh, no." Running to him, she yells for the EMTs.  
  
Tearing off his shirt she sees the vest. "Oh my god.. Get out of here! Clear everyone out.. Evacuate everyone out of the nearby buildings, homes, and schools that are within 150 meters!"  
  
"What? Why?" asks the dumbfounded EMT  
  
"Don't think! Do it.!"  
  
"You're so cold." Wrapping her hands around Goren's she talks to him gently. "Bobby, Bobby? Can you hear me? I'm here. I'm here. Partner."  
  
12 blocks away  
  
"Damn it." Swore Perez as he sat in noon traffic. In the back of his mind he knew his plan was falling apart. Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently, he turns on the news.  
  
"It's been reported that Detective Goren has a bomb strapped his chest.."  
  
"Fuck!" screams Perez. Quickly getting out of the van he makes his way to the crime scene.  
  
TBC. 


	4. Game over

Disclaimer: They're all owned by Dick Wolf.  
  
A/N: Sorry to leave you all hanging like that. The downside of drama. Well this is it. The dramatic conclusion. Are you ready??? Your reviews have played a vital role in motivating me to finish it so fast (updating it everyday).  
  
Just to let you all know, I do review other stories; I tend not to sign in and usually sign it as M-D, get it Mad-Dog , abbreviated. Please R&R. Your feedback is very important to me. And Yes, I will finish Bitter Sweet - you can expect and update in the near, near future. Thank ya!  
  
Crime scene  
  
"Bobby, you need to stay with me." Whispers Eames.  
  
Deakins had made his way over to Eames and Goren. "What the hell is going on?" He turned pale when seeing the vest around Goren.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" asks Deakins cautiously.  
  
Eames without diverting her attention from her partner; nods her head yes. "Get out of here. Captain."  
  
"What did you say?" questions Deakins. "SWAT and the ATF will arrive soon. Everyone is going to get out here - alive"  
  
The emphasize Deakins made on the word 'alive' made Eames stomach queasy. "Bobby, wake up. Can you hear me? Please Bobby, talk to me. Give me a sign of life.." Pleads Eames..  
  
Eames was not disappointed; Goren still holding her hand gives it a light squeeze.  
  
9 blocks away  
  
Perez pushed through the pedestrians on the sidewalk. His eyes were full of anger, he would not let Jorge's death be in vain. He would not, could not.fail.  
  
7 blocks  
  
Picking up the pace, he starts running. His fingers never leaving the detonator.  
  
Crime scene  
  
The AFT and SWAT team had finally arrived and were frantically working on removing the vest from Goren.  
  
The Lt. Stopped in his tracks after examining the vest. "We got a problem. Whoever devised this vest, knew what they were doing."  
  
"How good are we talking?" asks Deakins.  
  
"Real good. It's set to self-detonate if tampered with." Explains the Lt.  
  
Deakins was not thrilled about news he was receiving. "Are you telling me - you can't disarm this?! That the most respected law enforcement agency's agents in New York City have been outsmarted? By some mediocre terrorist?!"  
  
The Lt. Was stunned by the Captains words and stood there.  
  
"Don't stand there, do something! I swear to god, if my detective dies because of your incompetence, your days as a Lt will be over!" Flamed Deakins.  
  
"Yes sir." Replies the agent.  
  
4 blocks  
  
From where Perez was standing he could view everything that was going on. He was surprised by all the police officers, reporters and medic surrounding the area. 'Fools, you are all going to die. I must get closer.'  
  
Crime scene  
  
Goren's body shook violently in Eames arms. "What's happening?" asks a concerned Eames.  
  
The EMT pushed by the LT, and checked his pulse. "He's convulsing. He needs medical attention. Set up an IV, with 150 mm of saline an hour!"  
  
The Lt who had been shoved aside, stepped in. "Give me some room here. There IS a bomb to disarm."  
  
"Look, just because you fucked up doesn't mean you have priority." Spouts the EMT.  
  
"Fuck you." Retorts the Lt.  
  
Eames had heard more than enough. "Stop it! My partner's life is hanging in the balance and if two can't get along. Get the hell out of here."  
  
Adjacent to the Bodega, Perez watched intently. He counted; "1.15.22 maybe even more; cops surveying the perimeter."  
  
Across the street  
  
Dozens of New York city police officers, detectives, circled the battered detective. Three ambulances with EMT's waiting to take over; sat idle. The Captain, Eames, along with 5 AFT agents, and 3 medics worked against the clock. Not one of them noticing the imposter standing across the street watching.  
  
"It's off!" the Lt yells.  
  
Deakin exhales loudly. The medics work madly to get Goren off the ground. " I need a gurney ASAP!" the medic shouts.  
  
3 blocks  
  
Like he an experienced jogger blood pumps to his heart and legs, Perez runs down the sidewalk. "This is for you Jorge." He mutters. With his hand wrapped tightly around the detonator, his thumb presses down the button.  
  
Crime scene  
  
Moment earlier.  
  
Many of the officers cheered when the announcement was made, " He's going to be okay.Now go back to work." The officers who hadn't driven carpooled with fellow officers and detectives.  
  
Some were as far as 10 blocks away, when it happened. The ground rumbled, making the squad cars shake. They assumed it was an earthquake. It wasn't until they got out of the car, that they saw the giant cloud of dust rising.  
  
Moments earlier.  
  
Once Eames heard the Lt say, 'it's off.' Her breathing returned to normal. The medics assured her, they would take it from here. She knew better not to leave Goren's side but Deakins persuaded her to trust the medics and let them do their job. Eames obliged and headed towards the street.  
  
It happened so fast. No one saw it coming. Eames first felt hot pellets hit her back then a hard shove as she fell to the ground. Blackness.  
  
Moments earlier.  
  
After convincing Eames to grab some coffee, Deakins pulled the Lt aside to speak to him. "Lt, about what I said earlier."  
  
The Lt shook his head as walked towards his car. "No apology necessary, I would have been the same way if it was one of my guys." He said sympathetically.  
  
The Lt had just turned the key to his car door when he heard the awful noise. "Get down..!!!!" He screamed before he felt the same hot burning pellets strike the his back, neck, arm and legs.  
  
Deakins heard the cry coming from the Lt and hit the ground. Being in front of the squad car he had no protection, the pellets slammed into his side and burned. He knew that feeling, at least he thought he did; 'Oh my god, I've been shot.' he thought before succumbing to the pain.  
  
Moments earlier..  
  
"He needs oxygen! Where the hell is the gurney!?" the impatiently medic yells.  
  
"Right here." Replies another.  
  
"On three, 1-2-3-lift. Done. Move, move, move!" yells the medic.  
  
The medics had just opened the door to the ambulance when it happened. The jolt tipped the gurney over sending Goren to the ground. At that point Goren had regained consciousness. His body burned, as if was on fire.  
  
From the ground he saw Eames, laying lifeless on the ground. The three medics were on the ground too. Goren used every bit of strength he could muster, to drag his body over to Eames. When he reached her, he was tired, and buried his face into her hair. She moaned.  
  
"Eames?"  
  
Her back burned. She tired to turn but it hurt to badly. "Bobby?"  
  
"Yeah?" he weakly responds. "I'm here." He softly cracks.  
  
"Good." she whispers before she blacks out.  
  
Right then Perez made his way over to see the admire his work. "Mi amigo! You lived. You're on lucky SOB. God must favor you. But I on the other hand, I do not." Sneers Perez as he cocks his gun.  
  
"You bastard." Says Goren.  
  
"Hey mi amigo, look around you. It's beautiful isn't it?" Perez says gleefully.  
  
Goren doesn't say anything.  
  
Grabbing Goren's hair he spits, "Hey! What did I tell you about respect?!? You answer me, when I'm talking to you!!!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Pointing the gun at Goren, he says; "Men who can't live by the rules, must die."  
  
BANG!  
  
BANG!  
  
BANG!  
  
BANG!  
  
BANG!  
  
BANG!  
  
His finger never leaving the trigger until the clip was empty. Trying to steady himself he walked along the row of damaged squad towards his detectives. 'The chief of police and the Mayor isn't gonna like the clean- up bill.' He mumbled.  
  
Pushing Perez off Goren he checks Eames pulse to make she's okay. Goren smiles at Deakin even though he's bleeding profusely from his shoulder. Deakins nods at him, before collapsing by them. "Help is on the way." He mumbles.  
  
Goren moans, drawing Deakins attention. "Captian.." Goren says softly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'd hold off on thanking me, if I were you. You're the one that's writing up the report on this." Retorts Deakins.  
  
While being carried off to the amublence Goren cracks, "ahhh, shit."  
  
The end. Was it what you expected? Dramatic enough? I decided not to kill Goren off, maybe I should have. Hmmm. I still have Bitter Sweet to finish ..crap! Anyway thanks for reading it! I hoped you enjoyed it. 


End file.
